It Could Be
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Miz/A-Ri story in my 'Family' series. SLASH!


**Story Title:**It Could Be

**Story Type:**Slash  
**Characters:**Mike Mizanin, Alex Riley, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, John Cena, Evan Bourne

**Pairings:**Mike Mizanin/Alex Riley, Codiasi, Randy/OFC, John Cena/Evan Bourne

**Rating:**PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer:**Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. Unfortunately for me *sad face*

**Warnings:**Language,Slash, Humor, Character Bashing -what can I say? My muses are mean fuckers; no idea where they get it from *whistles innocently*

**A/N:**Here's the story my Mike muse was gunning for; and I'm happy to say that even though Mike talked me into keeping the A-Ri muse he dragged home, said A-Ri muse has been pretty quiet. He asked, very politely, if he could be in a story with Mikey, and that's the last I heard from him. My Mike muse just told me Alex was in bed and then leered at me *rolls eyes* Fucken horn dog. But yeah, this one is also set in my 'Family' series, a week or so after 'Family Vengeance'. This one is almost all humor, just a touch of angst in the beginning and mixed with a tiny little bit of fluff.

**A/N2:**Oh, and fair warning, if you are a Wade Barrett fan this is not the place to be. For some reason, my muses like to find random Wade muses and poke him with sticks and call him 'Fugly Monkey' until he cries. Then they laugh hysterically, come home and demand I write stories about it. This is as close as any member of Nexus is ever going to get to any of my stories -except for, maybe, Justin Gabriel; my Randy muse has been making noises, so far I've been able to keep him distracted by throwing beer at him, but I think he's getting tired of being hung over. I'm gonna keep fighting the good fight, but if he gets that look in his eyes, you guys might end up reading a Justin Gabriel fic. But yeah, even if I do write that one, it will still be anti-Wade. Wow, that was a really long ramble this time. Sorry guys. Have fun reading.

**A/N3:**OK, I got hijacked half way through this story, too; this time by my MMG muses (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley). I didn't even know I had them until they showed up and demanded 'Just Him'. My Mike muse pointed out –after I bitched to him about the whole situation- that I should have known something was up when I kept staring at pictures of Sabin instead of working on this story. Ah, well, what's two more added to the already fucked up mix in my head? So, here's the Mike/Alex story I promised, hope everyone likes it.

Mike looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he should get up. He glanced down at Alex's head on his chest, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Alex's short brown hair. Sighing, he dropped his hand back onto the bed. He couldn't pretend that this was just sex any more. Not only was Alex a friend, he had started spending the night, and those were two things Mike never let his hook-ups do.

He had considered stopping this, telling Alex that they were going back to being just friends, but his body had rebelled and he had backed down from that idea almost immediately. Mike scowled and then sighed. The other option was to try this out, try to have a...relationship. Mike frowned; he hated that word, but that's what he wanted. He knew Alex cared for him, when it came to certain things he was an open book.

Of course, this presented a whole new set of problems. He would have to introduce Alex to Casey and everyone else. Yeah, he had met them, but while they were all working. Casey and Cody already knew something was up; Casey wasn't buying his excuses and beg offs when they were all supposed to be hanging out. Mike knew it was only a matter of time before she started following him around and sneaking into his room looking for clues.

Mike knew better then to underestimate his friends when it came to his personal life; especially Casey. If she thought something was wrong with someone she cared about -and Mike knew, without conceit, that he ranked higher than almost anyone- than she would stop at nothing to figure it out.

He had learned his lesson two years ago when she had copped his room key from someone at the front desk and had snuck in his room and caught him giving John (or as he was affectionately known 'JoMo') a blow job. During the ensuing chaos -which included Casey yelling at him for worrying her and then her yelling at JoMo for letting Mike lie to her, and then everyone else seeing them naked when Cody, Ted and Randy come in to see what was going on- he had swore to never let it get that out of hand again.

Still, he was worried, there was no denying it. His friends meant everything to him and Casey more than that. She was his best friend, his sister, his whole family if he had to be honest about it. And the thought that Casey wouldn't accept Alex made his stomach turn. He knew she would be nice to him if only because Mike liked him, but Mike wanted Alex to be part of their circle, wanted-

"Fuck, Mike, I can practically hear you thinking," Alex complained sleepily, cracking open his eyes to glare at the slightly older man. "You woke me up." "Sorry, babe." Mike said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed the top of Alex's head. "Yeah, yeah," Alex told Mike, rolling over slightly so that his hands were resting on Mike's chest and his chin on top of his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike hesitated for a second before replying. "Well, it's Saturday, and there's no pay per view this weekend." "So, you and everyone else are going for drinks tonight." Alex finished for him, his voice empty. "Yeah, that's the way it usually goes. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with tonight." Mike said, lifting his hand up and putting it on the back of Alex's neck. Alex looked into Mike's eyes, holding his breath. He knew what it meant for Mike to ask him out with his friends.

"Sure," Alex said in an offhand voice that didn't fool either one of them. "Could be cool." Mike grinned at his lover, mischief in his eyes. "Better get ready then. 'Cause it's gonna be a long night for you." "Why's that?" Alex asked, sitting up and stretching. "Let's just say, that traditions have to be honored and lots of alcohol will be involved, and it will be hard and extremely amusing for the rest of us to watch."

Alex sat on the bed, a confused look on his face as Mike, laughing hysterically, got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Casey and Cody were waiting in the hallway for Mike, both of them dressed in black, Casey with black grease paint under her eyes. "He should be here soon," Casey told Cody in a low voice, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the area around them. "He was only supposed to scam the chick at the checkout counter." Cody smiled even as he kept a look out at the other end of the hall.

"You know how much he hates flirting with girls. Unless we're working, you know it squicks him." "Yeah, yeah, pussy's gross," Casey said, waving her hand, having heard it multiple times from Mike, Cody and Ted. "Is Evvy sure the Fugly Monkey's at the gym still?" "Yup, he's watching him and the rest of the Fugly Bunch. He's going to text me if any of them leave." Casey nodded absently, wondering where the hell Mike was. Cody hesitated for another minute before he said; "Ev says Gabriel's not there." Casey frowned a little. "Huh. Hope he's OK."

"I feel bad for him, Codes," Casey said when she caught the look on Cody's face. "He's stuck there with the Fugly Monkey and the rest of those fucktards." "It was his fucken choice, Case," Cody told her, his voice hard. "He wanted in and that was the way he did it. Fuck, do you know how long I had to job for Randy before I got a singles push?"

Casey sighed and let it go. She knew part of Cody's dislike was on Randy's behalf; when Justin had hit on her, and then been obnoxious about it when she said no, Ted had rearranged Justin's face –Randy had been in the middle of a match at the time- and then Cody had told him to make sure everyone knew that she was with Randy. After almost two years, everyone else knew they were together; this place was worse than high school at trying to keep secrets. The only reason Justin hadn't known was that Nexus kept to themselves and almost no one talked to them.

Later that week, Casey and Mike had been at the gym sparring when Justin had come over to apologize to her. He had earned points in her book for it, mainly because he had admitted he was wrong and because Mike had been glaring at Justin the whole time, itching for a fight.

Cody walked over to Casey and gave her a friendly punch in the arm. It was an apology of sorts and they both knew it. Casey grinned and punched him back. Cody dropped his book bag on the floor by their feet and leaned against the wall next to Casey.

They turned when they heard someone coming down the hall coming towards them. They smiled when Mike came around the corner, holding the keycard up for them to see.

"Nice." Cody said, picking his book bag up off the floor and swinging it onto his shoulder. "Was there ever any doubt?" Mike asked, his trademark smirk on his face.

As they went to leave Mike put a hand on Casey's shoulder. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow when he didn't say anything. "I need to tell you something when we're done." "You gonna tell us what's been going on?" Cody asked. "I've been worried," Casey informed him, frowning a little. "I was going to sneak into your room this morning and corner you while you were sleeping. But Randy wouldn't let me." Mike took a second to silently thank Randy for being able to control his girlfriend once in a while. "Yeah. I don't want to go into now, but it's nothing bad."

They turned left down the halls, making turns here and there but staying on the same floor. "Thank God we're all on the same floor," Casey said, keeping her voice low. "Could you imagine if we had to go all over the place?" "Well, some of us are, anyways." Mike said, snickering at Cody.

He just laughed and rolled his eyes. He was use to his friends ragging on him about Ted's money and his willingness to spend it on almost anything. Last month Ted had tried to treat everyone to a suite but Casey had thrown a fit about Ted spending that much money on her. 'It's not Christmas and I'm not sucking your dick, Teddy.' was how she put it when she turned him down.

They stopped at the door to Barrett's room and after Mike swiped the card, they went in. Stopping to look around for a second, Casey dug out a bottle of baby oil and handed it to Mike, taking the key card from him and putting it in her book bag. Cody went in the hall looking for the closet while Casey pulled out a bottle of honey and went toward the bedroom.

Mike stepped in the bathroom, and rummaged through the cabinet under the sink until he found a rag. "Got you." He muttered, pulling the white hand towel out. He moved over to the far wall and crouching down, started squirting baby oil on the tile floor and then smearing it with the rag so the whole floor was getting slicked. Chuckling, Mike remembered when he use to pull this trick on his Real World cast mates. You'd think after the second or third time, they would've stopped falling for it.

Casey stepped into the bedroom, trying very hard not to think about what Barrett got into in there. Shuddering she walked over to the bed and stripped the blanket and top sheet off, leaving the fitted sheet on. Throwing the pillows on top of the blankets, she opened the bottle of honey and started pouring it over the sheet.

Ten minutes later Cody walked in and Casey was making the bed. "I put the feathers on top of the towels," he told her as she picked the empty honey bottles up off the floor. "Unscrewed the light bulb in there so maybe that'll help. How many of those did you use?" "Three. Hey, I had to make sure it was nice and sticky, ainna?" "Oh, yeah, God forbid everything's not all sticky." Cody said, patting Casey on the head.

Mike handed Casey back the mostly empty bottle of baby oil and she stowed them in the bag with the empty honey bottles. Looking around to make sure they had everything, they picked up the book bags and walked out the door, making sure it was closed behind them.

As they walked back to Casey's room, Cody pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call Evan and let him know we're done." He told them, hitting Evan's number on his speed dial.

"Hey, Ev," Cody said when the other man answered. "We're done." Casey swiped her key card and they walked into the room. "Cool! How'd it go?" Evan asked excitedly, his voice carrying so Casey and Mike heard it, too.

"It went good," Cody told him, walking over to the bed and throwing himself onto it. Mike and Casey exchanged a smile, Mike following Cody and laying down, leaning against the head board. Casey shook her head and sat on the little piece of the bed that was left. Arranging herself around two six foot plus wrestlers, Casey leaned against Mike's legs and propped her feet on Cody's back. Cody grunted and pushed up on his elbows. Casey took the hint and slid her feet down to his lower back.

After saying goodbye to Evan, Cody hung up and turned on his side long enough to put his phone away, before rolling back over onto his stomach. "Evan says he'll be up after he's done with his cardio." Cody told them. "John's still down there but Ted and Randy finished up and went for showers." "Did he say if Fugly Monkey was down there?" "Yeah, Ev said he was just going into the showers when I called him." Casey nodded and then turned her attention to Mike.

"OK, Mikey, give it up." Casey demanded. "Yeah, what's going on?" Cody asked him, turning onto his side so he could face his friends, Casey's feet settling on his hips when he was done moving. Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well," Mike said slowly, trying to organize his thoughts. "I might have asked Alex to come out with us tonight." Cody shared a look with Casey before saying: "Might have?" "Alright, I did invite him." Mike admitted grudgingly, wishing this was over already. They shared another look and Casey moved so she was sitting cross legged so she was facing Mike. "You're talking about A-Ri, yeah?" Casey asked, continuing when Mike nodded. "How long have you been fucking him?" Mike opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he realized he had no come back. "About a month, maybe." He answered, a little worried when neither one of them said anything for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Casey demanded, folding her arms and pouting. She didn't do it often, but her pout could rival Cody's for sheer pathetic-ness. Mike sighed in relief; if Casey was pouting, she wasn't really mad, just annoyed. "I don't know," Mike shrugged, trying to sound casual. "It wasn't anything, really. And it was just easier…" Mike trailed off and then laughed when he saw the look on his friends faces. Why did he even bother trying to lie? It never worked. Casey and Cody could read him like a picture book.

"I was afraid it would mean too much," Mike said honestly. "I mean, first we were just friends, and then once we did start sleeping together, I didn't want him to know how much it meant to me; how much he meant." Casey snorted, and shook her head. "Mikey, didn't you learn anything when I went around telling everyone that me and Randy were just friends?" "You remember, Mike; Case beat the shit out of that chick –what was her name? The one who wanted to be a Diva?" "Angelia." Casey answered smugly, examining her nails. "Oh, yeah, she kissed Randy and you punched her in the face and started yelling that Randy was yours and if anyone else touched him you were going to put them in the hospital." Mike remembered, thinking back almost three years ago.

"The point is that I could've saved myself a lot of problems if I'd just admitted to myself that I cared about Randy," Casey told Mike. For a second she let herself get sentimental since Randy wasn't there to hear her. He already had a huge ego; if it got any bigger, it would need its own room. And she didn't like to throw around 'I love you'; Randy knew she loved him, she showed him every day.

"I knew from the first time we kissed; it was like the whole world shifted into focus." Mike and Cody started making kissing noises. Casey laughed and pounced on Cody, tickling his sides until he started squirming and giggling. "You sound like such a girl." Mike informed him, roaring with laughter. "I know. It's why I hate getting tickled." Cody managed to gasp out before giggling again.

Shifting a little, Cody turned, pinning Casey to the bed with his knees and attacking her sides with his fingers. After a couple minutes, Mike took pity on Casey and tackled Cody off of her. The next ten minutes were a free for all.

Randy and Ted walked into the room, throwing their gym bags onto the floor. "You know, most people would be upset if they came home and found their girlfriend in bed, rolling around with two guys," Randy told Ted as he walked over to his suitcase to get clean clothes. Ted looked over at the bed and snickered when he saw Casey holding Cody's arms down while Mike kept giving him Pink Bellies. "And I wish I could say this is the first time I've ever come home to this."

Ted caught the shirt Randy threw at him and stripped off his shirt and slipped the clean one on. "I know what ya mean," Ted told the older man. "Yesterday, I was coming downstairs and I saw Cody and Evan following Barrett around in the lobby. Evan was whispering into his cell the whole time and I distinctly heard the words 'Casey', 'room', 'Fugly Monkey' and 'Mike'. It made my head hurt, so I stopped listening." "Yeah, that happens to me all the time," Randy assured the younger man. He stepped into the bathroom to get changed. "Hey, wanna go get some lunch?"

Ted looked at the bed again. Cody had Mike face down on the bed with one arm behind his back and was trying to tickle him. Casey was hanging off of Cody's back in an obviously ineffective sleeper hold. "Sure; I don't think they'll care."

Randy came out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt and picked up his wallet off the night stand. "Case, me and Ted are going to lunch." "OK, baby. See you later. Go to sleep!" She yelled at Cody while turning her face up for a goodbye kiss from Randy. "Bye, Baby Boy. I'll be back soon." "Bye, Teddy." Cody called out cheerfully, not even out of breath.

Shaking his head, Ted followed Randy out the room.

Hours later, Casey was waiting for Mike and Alex to show up. Cody was already lounging on the bed, his hands behind his head. Ted was sitting next to him, relaxing before they went out. "Where are we going?" Cody asked, moving a hand to Ted's knee. "I got a better question, what city are we in?" Casey countered, snickering when both Cody and Ted looked clueless.

"We're in Maine," Randy informed them, leaning his hip against the dresser. "Other than that, I couldn't tell you." "Does it really matter?" Cody griped. "It's fucken freezing. God, I hope it doesn't snow. I fucken hate snow." Ted patted Cody's head. "Oh, relax, Baby Boy. It's too early for snow."

"I don't know," Casey said thoughtfully, leaning against Randy. "In PA we used to get snow as early as September." Cody stared at her before hissing: "That's a dirty lie. Take it back!"

Mike sauntered in with Alex behind him. "Hey, Mikey," Casey greeted, moving away from Randy to give him a hug. "Your boyfriend looks yummy." She whispered in his ear. Mike rolled his eyes and pulled her hair affectionately. Alex blushed bright red, putting his hands in his front pockets. "Yeah, your boyfriend looks hot, too."

Casey ignored Mike's remark and went over by Alex, Cody getting off the bed and going to stand next to her. They looked him up and down, while Mike fidgeted over by Randy.

"I hate this," Mike told him, his voice low. "It feels like taking him to go see my parents." "It's worse than that," Ted remarked, coming to stand next to the other two men. "I mean, how often do you see your parents? Casey sees you almost every day." Mike glared at the blonde. "Thanks, fucker." Randy smirked a little. "He seems OK," Randy volunteered after a minute. "A little too handy with that damn briefcase, maybe."

Mike grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it if I'm that damn good." Mike was relieved; at least Randy and Ted were OK with Alex. After what happened with Bret, Mike was as close to Randy and Ted as he was with Casey and Cody, if for entirely different reasons.

"So, A-Ri, I hear you're fucking my best friend," Casey said casually. Mike relaxed a little; if Casey was calling Alex by nicknames already, it was a good sign. "Well, when he asks nicely, I do." Alex told her, flashing his trademark smile. "Ha! I knew he bottomed." Cody said triumphantly, hitting Casey in the arm to make his point. "Some of us know how to switch it up, Codes," Mike informed the younger man. Cody stuck his tongue out at Mike.

"Well, Alex, you have three choices tonight," Casey told him, grinning a little. "Yup. It's not hard," Cody assured him, also grinning. Alex looked over to where Mike was. Mike nodded encouragingly, smiling at him. "Technically it's four." Ted put in. "True. Thanks, Teddy, I forgot about that," Casey turned back to Alex.

"OK, A-Ri, here it is: vodka, whisky or tequila?" "And, of course, the second part: who do you wanna go against?" Cody finished, smiling.

Before Alex could answer, there was shouting in the hallway, followed by someone banging on the door. Casey and Cody looked at each other and then at Mike. The three of them burst into laughter.

Randy narrowed his eyes at them and walked to the door. "Why is someone always banging on our door and yelling? What'd the three of you do now?" Randy demanded as he reached the door. "Nothing." The three of them chorused at the same time. Swinging the door open, Randy met the eyes of an extremely angry Wade Barrett.

"She did this!" Wade yelled, bursting into the room to point at Casey, who was currently laughing hysterically with Cody and Mike. Randy continued to stare at the British Superstar. He was covered; almost head to toe in feathers and something Randy didn't even want to guess at.

"I know she did. She snuck into my room and put honey all over my bed and then the feathers. And whatever the bloody hell she did to my bathroom floor."

"Look, Fugly Monkey," Casey said, still laughing a little bit. "How the fuck am I supposed to get into your room?" "I don't know," Wade yelled in frustration. He stalked over to her. "But I know you had something to do with it." "Monkey," Cody snapped, humor still in his voice. "It could've been anyone. I mean, you're not exactly popular." Cody finished in a whisper, as if he didn't want to hurt the other man's feelings.

"No, I know it was that stupid cunt." Wade yelled again, taking another step closer to her. There was dead silence for a minute before Randy strode over and picked Wade up by the throat, slamming him into the wall.

"What did you just say?" Randy asked quietly, his fingers flexing on Wade's throat. "I didn't mean –she-" Randy dragged Wade to the door. "I don't give a fuck what Casey did or didn't do. It's a fucken prank, Barrett. Stop being such a fucken pussy. And if I ever hear you say anything like that about Casey, I'm going to hunt you down and remind you why I'm The Apex predator. Are we clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, he ripped the door open and tossed Wade into the hallway. Wade bounced off the door opposite before he hit the floor. Chris opened the door when he heard the thump and found Wade on his doorstep covered in feathers. Raising an eyebrow, he looked across the hall at Randy. "Gee, Orton, you shouldn't have." Randy grinned at the older man. "It's 'cause I like you so much, Jerky." Chris smirked. "Of course you do. Who doesn't?" Chris looked down at Wade and he stared at him for a minute before nudging him with his foot until he could close the door.

Shutting the door, Randy turned back to look at his girlfriend. She was giggling, leaning on Cody. "Did you see his face?" She managed to gasp out before laughing again. Randy almost said something but decided he didn't really want to know.

"Ready to go?" He asked instead. "Yeah," Casey gave Randy a quick kiss before walking over to link arms with Alex. "Come on, A-Ri, drinks on me." Randy and Ted brought up the rear, arguing over whose turn it was to play straight edge tonight.

Later that night, Mikes stumbled into his room, propping Alex up as he tried to close the door. Alex cracked an eye open. "Hey, sexy," he slurred. "Wanna have some fun?" Mike chuckled; he was only slightly less wasted than Alex but he hadn't been going shot for shot with Casey, who could drink more than you would think by looking at her.

He walked Alex over to the bed and laid him down. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. "Be here tomorrow?" Alex asked, groggily, already half asleep. "Yeah, I'll be here." Mike answered softly, curling around Alex.

And for the first time in years, Mike wasn't worried about the morning or anything else. He just closed his eyes and went to sleep. This might be worth it; it could be everything, was his last half coherent thought before he passed out.


End file.
